


Sweater Weather

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Quicklet ficlet, Winter, winter special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Winter arrived early in Central City, and with a city-wide power outage, you must find new ways to keep warm.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmismatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmismatched/gifts).



Winter had arrived early in Central City and this time there were no metas involved. It was late November and the entire town had their heat on full blast. The power ended up surging and before anyone knew what happened, no one in the city had heat, not even STAR Labs where you were currently sitting with your knees drawn up to your chest. You shivered as the chill settled across the large building.

STAR Labs was always on the cooler side to keep machinery from overheating, however at this point it had become a curse to all in the lab. Cisco had vanished, trying to fix the generator and get some heat flowing through the building. You had gone to dig for any leftover STAR Labs sweatshirts to no avail and ended up wrapped in a blanket you kept in your car.

Sherloque had decided it was still, somehow, warmer than he had anticipated on this earth and had shed his woolen jacket, now draped across a chair next to you. You continually glanced over at the thick, warm jacket. Sherloque stood across the room, sipping a tiny glass of tea. You inched closer to the jacket, continually looking back at Sherloque.

In a swift movement you shed your thin blanket and pulled the heavy jacket over your shoulders. You tucked your knees back up into the jacket, fully engulfed in an oversized but incredibly warm cocoon. Sherloque turned to see you in his jacket, his head tilting to one side, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“You really enjoy taking my ‘tings, don’t you?”

You peeped out from the neck of the jacket with a smile, “I do, and I’m cold. That blanket wasn’t cutting it.”

He smiled at you as he strolled across the room. He set the teacup down and placed his hands on your shoulders, “next time, just ask and I will be ‘appy to keep you warm eh?”

You blushed from beneath the woolen fabric as Sherloque laid a gentle kiss on the top of your head. Your arms, hidden beneath the long arms of the coat reached up towards Sherloque. He sighed as your hands appeared when the coat slid up your arms.

“Not only a thief, but so needy for attention.” He took your hands and pulled you up from the chair, wrapping his arms around you. “Better?”

“Much better.” You smiled, finally feeling warmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you wanna take a guess at who requested this? Queenmismatched. My writing would be dead without you.


End file.
